Silent Affair
by SetoxSerenity4ever
Summary: [HIATUS]After a demon killed Grandpa, Kagome's mom grows a hatred for ALL demons, including Inuyasha. She forbids Kagome to go down the well EVER again and Kagome has no choice but to obey. But this obedience wouldn't last long...[OOC]
1. Prologue

_**§ **Silent Affair **§**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_An Inuyasha and Kagome Romance_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_By: SetoxSerenity4ever_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**

* * *

**_

ChApTeR oNe: Prologue

* * *

It's been a year now since Grandpa died. Mom still grieves for him and has developed a split personality but the new one shows more often rather than the motherly, cheerful one. The shrine is quiet now without his tedious, yet helpful ranting on this legend and that legend. We miss him dearly, especially mom.

Business hasn't been all that now since he died. We honestly have no idea of how to run the shrine; we don't follow that much with each object and its legend. Grandpa did that. We should've helped out more or at least listened. Now I feel guilty.

Really guilty. I wish I'd had spent more time with him…even at least say goodbye.

"He wasn't supposed to die…" mother muttered occasionally. Its true, grandpa still had a good few years in him. He was murdered…and it wasn't supposed to be him. It was suppose to be me.

**_

* * *

Flashback… _**

_Grandpa set off for the shrine where the old bone eaters well was located. At last, the tiny jewel shards had been collected and put back together. It was now in my care again even though I didn't want it to be in the first place but now I'm grateful it is; the jewel shards bought me closer to Inuyasha. I tucked it away in a safe place in the shrine of where my family couldn't even find it, or at least I don't think they could. The vicious, vile demons (such as Naraku) that were after the jewel shards was brutally slaughtered by Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku…and Shippou(yes he has strength in him…) but some managed to escape; weak ones, cowardly ones. It never crossed our minds that they would come back…a mistake that all of us committed. _

_Approaching the mini shrine, Grandpa placed a strip of thin paper and three more followed. He was preparing a spell, so evil demons with lust for power, couldn't enter. I was peeking through shrine doors, watching intensely for my own amusement. He had tried this once and it failed; Inuyasha broke through it like it was silk. But it was fun to see him try again with another spell. He chanted a brief prayer of what it seemed. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm and closed the door, walking back to our house. I was about to open the door when it happened. _

_An agonized scream. A wail. And then…nothing. Complete silence. I quickly spun around running through our yard; frantically trying to reach the shrine's doors. Worry and fear was on my mind now. Who knew what could have happened. Bony demons could have come through the well and…I approached the door ready to open them when it slid open itself. Inuyasha was at the door, looking down. _

"_I'm…sorry…" he muttered roughly. _

"_What? What are you talking about? Where's Grandpa!" I demanded screaming at him. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help myself. He opened the door to its full extent and I gasped. Mom and Sota came running up to me after hearing the same agonized scream. They entered also gasping. _

_Demon parts were everywhere, fossilized parts. Grandpa was left motionless, a fierce wound at his abdomen. Blood drenched his white and blue kimono. It was a disgusting and horrifying sight. I wanted to cry and retch and the same time. _

"_Inuyasha…" I whispered to him looking down as well. Grandpa was dead. That was a given. There was no way he was to recover because the hospital was far away and considering his age, there was really no possibility. _

_An awkward silence followed, only mom's sobs filling the room. Sota was comforting and by the gulps I kept hearing from his throat, I could tell that he was trying very hard not to cry. My tears fell out silently. _

"_I was coming here for you…" Inuyasha began. A pause. "I saw him and…I got into…a…brief conversation with him…" he continued, swallowing his saliva. "A demon…came out of the well. I killed it but before I did, I failed to notice that…the demon struck a claw at him" he finished, the last part gritted. The information was still floating in the air, but none of us were ready to accept it. _

_I looked at grandpa again, and it cause me more tears. I turned away, facing Inuyasha. His hands were curled into a tight, pale, fist and although his face was shadowed with his white bangs; I could feel his anger. It was strong. It made me realize that Inuyasha and I had a strong bond. But that was beside the point. _

_It was a demon who was seeking for the jewel shard, even though it was weak._

_

* * *

A week later… _

_It was humid night and our neighbors were around our shrine as well as some old friends of grandpa and mom, going in one by one saying their prayers to the black and white image of grandpa. Assembled by it were flowers and incense sticks. All were formally dressed in black and it made me feel a little better that grandpa would be getting so many prayers._

_Inuyasha arrived also, but shadowed himself in the trees silently and curiously looking at everyone going in and out. He was wearing a black kimono after I told him it was customary to do so. After everyone left, he entered and said a short prayer but a prayer nonetheless._

_But mom was still sad…and that's when hatred for all demons started…including Inuyasha.

* * *

_

Mom says it was Inuyasha's fault that grandpa died…

"He was there, and he failed to protect him when he could have!"

"Okaasan…iie! It wasn't his fault! It was the demons!"

"What if he fails to protect YOU!"

These small arguments happened occasionally after the funeral. But one day, mom couldn't stand me defending Inuyasha.

"Kagome…listen to me! He is a _demon!_" she spat out vilely. "He could turn on you! What if_ he_ killed grandpa!"

"NO! HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I screamed.

But she ignored me and continued. "I want you to NEVER go down that well ever again. And Inuyasha is never allowed in this household EVER again" she yelled back. Anger was clearly visible in her face. I've never seen this side of her before. It scared me. She was known for being sweet and loving…but this side of her was nothing compared to her old side. Then I could see her features loosening up a bit. She looked solemn now. "Kagome…it's for the best…" she said as she turned around and walked away.

I cried once more but in rage. How could she do this! I couldn't rebel…it would be disrespectful, but she's being disrespectful! It's not fair! I know in my **heart **that Inuyasha would never do such a thing to grandpa.

"Kagome…" I heard him call out to me softly. I stood there numbly. Had he heard? I turned around stiffly meeting with his golden orbs. They were emotionless, but I could see softness in them. He had heard.

"Inuyasha-" I whispered.

"I'll be…uh… leaving now…"

I grabbed his arm. "I'm…sorry…" I said softly. Tears emerged once more.

"I am too…"

He hesitantly let go and left, leaving me to cry.

* * *

A/N: Do you like it huh, huh?Should I continue?Please review! It REALLY matters! 


	2. Reunion or no reunion

_**§** Silent Affair **§**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_An Inuyasha and Kagome Romance_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_By: SetoxSerenity4ever_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**ChApTeR tWo: Reunion or no reunion…that is the question.

* * *

**

"Alright Kagome…I'm off. Now there's lunch in the refrigerator and if you need-"

"Mama…I'm an _adult_. I can take care of myself…and Sota" Kagome interrupted.

Her mother smiled. "I sometimes forget" she replied as she hugged Kagome and planted a small kiss on her forehead. She picked up her two suitcases and walked off.

"Bye! I'll be back in a week" she called out to them as a reminder.

Twenty one year old Kagome Higurashi quickly sped of to the kitchen, anticipation and giddy filling her chocolate brown eyes. Once there, she hastily took out all kinds of ingredients for her special lunch. She quickly tied up her thick, raven, hair, hoping it wouldn't get in the way of when she was cooking.

Sota Higurashi lumbered into the kitchen for a snack when confusion struck him as he saw Kagome making lunch. "Why are you making lunch? Mom left us some in the refrigerator…"

"It's not for us" she said scoffing.

"You're gonna go meet Inuyasha today, aren't you?" he said as he as saw the brightness and cheer in his sisters honey brown eyes.

"Yup!" she said as she scrambled the eggs. "It's been forever since I met him. You know how mama is…she wouldn't let me go"

"She_ still_ won't let you go…" Sota pointed out as he took a bit from his chocolate bar.

"I know. But thanks to her new job, I can quickly go in and out."

Sota remembered when their mom came running through the door, exclaiming that she had a job as a nanny. At first both of them were surprised as to why she was so happy. Who would want to baby sit kids? Especially at her age. Their mother explained that she was babysitting a rich business man's kids and occasionally he would bring them on trips with him. Most of the time the business man would be busy, and that's when the nanny job kicked in. Plus, she would be able to see new and exciting places.

"I'll still miss mom though…" Kagome said as she started adding ingredients to her egg omelet.

"Yeah…" Sota said agreeing. "Will Inuyasha come here?"

"I don't know. Maybe…I mean what if mom comes back early?"

"And what about you? What _will_ happen when mom _does_ come home early one day to find out that your not here?" Sota questioned.

"That's where you come in little brother" she said as she set down the bowl of scrambled eggs, facing him.

"I'm not so little anymore…" Sota muttered before she could continue. Kagome rolled her eyes but knew that he was right. Sota had grown up to be a smart, respectable, sixteen year old boy. His features matured also, from the cute boyish face to the puberty attacked face; acne.

"You have to make up something if I'm not here" she continued.

"Basically lie" Sota said as he took another bite of his bar. Kagome flinched and continued.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Hm…alright. Only if you give me some of that food you're making"

"Deal…" she said as she rolled her eyes.

She quickly took out a frying pan, dumping the bowl of eggs on it and letting it sizzle. Various types of food were also in the process of being done.

She couldn't wait to see them all; Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Inuyasha. Finally done, she quickly put it formally into containers. Saying goodbye to Sota, she headed towards the shrine, seeking the bone eaters well. She took a deep breath and sighed. It's been so long since she entered this well. Would they still remember her?

'_Guess I'll have to find out'_

She removed the rusty boards that were blocking her way in. Once cleared, she jumped in which resulted in being thrown three feet backwards, slamming right into the wall. She groaned as she felt the pain emerging from her back.

"Ouch…" she whined. "What's going on?"

She stood up and dusted herself off. She walked over to it, staring into it. Complete darkness was in it. She let her hand waver over it, but it was rejected. She huffed and stared at the well trying to figure out why it wasn't accepting her. She narrowed her eyes and glared at it. What was wrong with it? Then it clicked.

The jewel.

She smacked herself in the head and ran back to the house, immediately going over to her room and locked the door. Grabbing a chair, she took it to her closet. Straining her head to look beyond the highest shelf, she quickly moved three boxes that were in front of the jewel. This was the perfect place to hide the jewel. One, she barely went through her top shelf. Two, her mother really bothered to clean the shelf because it would take a year! She stuffed all of her memories in here; she was a packrat.

Opening the box that Miroku and Sango got for her, she saw the Shikon Jewel, Jewel of four souls. The jewel still glowed its radiant color of lavender. She never touched or saw the jewel for a whole year. Thinking it was best to take a shard or two of the jewel; she took a sacred arrow from her 'memory shelf' and struck it lightly. She didn't want demons coming after her again like the first time. Two shards broke out and she grabbed them, putting the rest away in the box.

She headed over to the shrine and she went right in. Shades of blue flew by her as she went five hundreds years into the past. When at last she had arrived, she met with a serene, peaceful, rural background. She took few steps forward, thinking what to do now. She knew that it wouldn't be easy to find then since they had absolutely no idea that she was coming.

Exhaling the sweet, warm, air around her she started walking around. "What can I do now…?" she said aloud, pondering.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Shippou cried from behind Inuyasha's back.

"What!" he barked annoyed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Do you see Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha replied, growling.

"No" Shippou said disappointed.

Inuyasha kept bouncing branch to branch trying as much as possible to avoid twigs and branches as well as dropping the young fox.

"Damn why'd they go so far away?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Maybe to keep away from you and your temper" Shippou grumbled. Inuyasha stopped jumping, making Shippou lose his balance.

"Hey watch it!" Shippou cried out as he regained his position on Inuyasha's back.

"Then shut up already!" Inuyasha spat.

He started off again, sniffing here and there for the two. Every jump he took made him fume with anger as to why Miroku would go so far away with Sango. One thought crossed his mind but he quickly disposed of it. Miroku might have been lecherous but he wouldn't be _that _lecherous. Would he? No…Miroku had his boundaries. At last he saw the two conversing quietly.

"Will you marry me and bear my child?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed but quickly recovered as she narrowed her cocoa eyes in fury and annoyance.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Yes _that_ was the Miroku he knew.

"You have gone_ too_ far with the 'bear my child' antics _monk_" Sango replied heatedly as she removed her hands from his hold. "I'm going back to camp…" she said as she started walking away.

"Sango, I'm being very serious" Miroku said running over to her and facing her once more. His dark blue, serious orbs were staring right through hers, as if he could see deep inside of his soul. She hesitated but removed her hands again and started stalking off.

"Miroku, come back when you're serious-" she began but stopped abruptly. "And how long have you two been here?"

"Not long…" Inuyasha grunted but soon after his mouth curved upwards into a smirk. Even though Miroku's ways were very, _very_, annoying, he had to admit, it was amusing, especially when Sango was around.

"Lets go back and eat" Sango suggested. Shippou hopped into Sango's arms (feeling safe in her arms rather than Inuyasha's) and they started heading back to their campsite, leaving Miroku standing there with his mouth open wide.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to convince Sango but it was worth a shot. He knew now that he had to come up with a better plan to earn her trust as well as her heart. Beauty was at first what attracted him to her…and to other beautiful women. But a certain characteristic of Sango was what made her even more attractive, in the inside. Was it her bravery? Or her determination? Whatever it was, Miroku was determined to make her his.

He shook his head, and then saw Sango and the others were already ahead. "Hey wait up you guys!" he said as he ran by their side. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. Suddenly he stopped walking; leaving the other's looking after him.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Shippou asked when he saw Inuyasha sniffing the air for a certain something as well as his ears twitching. Shippou sniffed the air also.

"A demon?" Sango asked, holding her boomerang unconsciously.

"No…its not…" Inuyasha replied still sniffing the air around them. The scent was familiar yet he couldn't put his mind to what it was. He started walking forward letting the scent guide him through the way.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku called out but Inuyasha's walking soon turned into rapid running.

"I can't tell what it is" Shippou said. "It's too weak"

"You're nose is still not mature" Miroku pointed out making Shippou pout. "But it will be in time" Miroku added, hoping it would reassure his self esteem.

"Come on, we better follow him…" Sango said as she, Shippou and Miroku were aboard Kirara's true form.

* * *

Inuyasha leapt faster than he had ever done so before. Curiosity and determination fueled this great force of energy he was committing. He stopped and looked around his surroundings. A vast pond lay in front of him, weeds and plants growing in it proudly. The scent was strong here. He walked forward a few steps, awaiting who or what it might be. Golden eyes were searching for life but found none. The scent wavered for a bit before going off to another place, past the pond. Confusion and irritation stuck him.

Before he knew it, many scents hit him with full force but this one was differed from the previous scent. He stopped and sniffed the air more clearly. This one smelled like…food?

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Hesitating no further he continued walking letting the familiar smell of spicy food lead him there. All this aroma of food was making him remember that he was hungry; he didn't have time to eat his lunch because of two certain people. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the monk's never ending ways.

He stalked over to the mysterious destination faster, every step leading him closer and closer to the wondrous smell. He was here. Every aroma that he sensed was settled here. His eyes settled on a figure and he urged himself to hold back a gasp.

'_Kagome…?'_

"Hm…?" the priestess wondered aloud. She felt someone's presence eyeing her. She cocked her head sideways and smiled brightly. "I thought this trick would work" she said to him as she gestured to the food that she gladly made for them to munch on. It was laid out formally in a picnic blanket that she retrieved from home. "You have quite the nose Inuyasha" she said, followed by a light chuckle.

Inuyasha stood there amazed. _She _was here, out here in the 'feudal era' as she called it. The words of her mother's order rang in his mind…

"_I want you to NEVER go down that well ever again. And Inuyasha is never allowed in this household EVER again"_

...yet she was here.

Confusion and awe struck him greatly. He'd never been really been this surprised before.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at his silence. "What… did you forget me already? It's only been a year…" she said in a joking and mocking manner. But again she received silence. His face was void of emotion. She regretted her question and took it seriously. Has it been that long? Yes...it had been. But was that really the reason why he had forgotten her? Maybe he wanted to. He took every offense that was given to him into consideration. She didn't want him to forget her. She was worried and scared. "I-Inuyasha?" she called out softly. Hope was what now became of her.

"KAGOME!" Shippou shrieked as he jumped off of Sango's hands and flung himself towards her. She lost her balance as Shippou tumbled out of the air landing perfectly in her arms.

"Shippou!" she greeted in return. Thoughts of fear and worry were dismissed for the moment. "How are you?"

"Kagome…you're back!" Sango said as she came over to Kagome. Confusion was also on her face but delight overpowered that. A smile soon formed on the slayer's face. She pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Kagome welcome back" the monk said as he pulled Kagome into a hug. She struggled against his hug, knowing what would come of it but it didn't come. He released her leaving her in confusion.

"Did you straighten him out Sango?"

"I don't know…" Sango replied truthfully as she eyed the monk suspiciously.

Kagome stared off into Inuyasha's direction hoping that he would come and join their little reunion. But there he was staring off blankly at her as if…as if he didn't know her. She wanted to go over to him and shake him by the shoulders screaming 'don't you remember me!' but held back for fear that he might say no.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's here and your not going to say hi?" Shippou scowled at him, jumping of Kagome. Inuyasha growled and threw the fox a menacing glare.

The past few moments he was left with disbelief, thinking it might be a demon in disguise but instinct told him it wasn't. He urged himself from running over and giving her a hug. It's been so long.

He was afraid.

"You're…here…" he said tensely.

"Yeah…I'm here" Kagome said. He was acting peculiar and now she was even more afraid. He hesitated at first but then soon started walking over to her. A casual look was over his features, no sign of joy in them. Inwardly, sadness flowed through her but she controlled herself.

"Um…I made lunch"

"Great…smell's good"

"I made a special one for you, totally empty of spices so you won't burn your tongue" she continued, her voice light and in an amusing tone.

"Great"

Miroku and Sango stared at them both but then turned their eyes on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was acting strange and peculiar, unbeknownst to Shippou who still had his grin of happiness plastered over him.

They ate lunch in chatter, Inuyasha the only one just stuffing his mouth into Kagome's creations. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou talked about their little adventures, Kagome doing the same but theirs would turn up to be more adventurous than hers.

"How about you Inuyasha? What have you been up to?" Kagome asked.

"Same things as them…" Inuyasha muttered back, stuffing the rice ball into his mouth.

She frowned. Every second that passed with him stuffing his face with food and not even speaking to her made her fume with fury and choke with sadness. Both soon turned into a duet of emotional emotions.

She bit back the words she wanted to cry out to him, and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. He treated her like she was here everyday and today was no difference. Not at all of what she expected.

Not being able to take it anymore, she stood up and balled her fists. She couldn't show her emotion's here. Instead she stomped off in silence.

"Kagome…" Sango cried out.

Before she would let the girl walk off and let Inuyasha run to her but today was different. Inuyasha was acting like a huge jerk, an even bigger jerk than when he insulted her culinary skills. She stood up and ran towards her.

"Kagome!" she cried out again.

Angry and sad silent tears came out freely without stopping at once. She didn't bother to wipe it off but as soon as she heard the slayer's voice, she hastily wiped them away, exhaling soon afterwards. She stopped and waited for her to catch up.

Both walked in silence, letting fate lead their way.

Finally Sango spoke. "So… how is life in your time Kagome? Anything new?" Sango asked. Small talk was better than walking in silence. They came across the pond Inuyasha was around a few moments ago. She picked up a thin stone and threw it as hard as she could. It skipped a few times before sinking and settling down.

"It's going fine. I'm in College now." Kagome said her voice bitter. Anger was overwhelming her. She picked up a stone also and threw it, it going twice as far as Sango's. Sango's eyes widened at the strength.

"Um…what is college?" she asked, hoping it would distract her current anger now.

"Oh right…" Kagome said, embarrassed. "…college is a place that teaches with higher education. More…tough education…it helps you prepare for the future"

"I see…and what future is that?" Sango asked, forgetting the current situation at hand now. Curiosity of Kagome's time was getting the best of her.

"Oh…well I want to a pediatrician" Kagome stated timidly. "I want to become a children's doctor" Kagome further elaborated before Sango could question her.

"Tokyo University, the name of the college I go to, is five miles away from my house" Kagome continued. "But I still live with my mom because I want to be near the shrine. I thought maybe one day I could come back here, when my mama isn't around of course. But now I'm not so sure" Kagome stated, bitterly spitting the last part out.

Sango smiled nervously. "You still have me, Shippou and…Miroku" Sango said. She sighed and continued. "Inuyasha still has his egotistic behavior yes…but he's a good guy. A good friend too" Sango stated, hoping it would get some good idea's about Inuyasha into her head instead of what he'd shown the past few moments.

Kagome scoffed and soon became silent. She sat down on a small boulder.

Sango looked at her friend. She was different. Very different. She was very tough now, even tougher than she last met her. She was mature but still had that stubbornness in her.

"Come on Kagome. Don't you think Inuyasha is glad to see you, just that he's sorta _afraid_ to show it?" Sango asked.

"No" Kagome replied stubbornly.

She thought about the question further. Was it possible that Inuyasha felt that way? He _did _have a tendency to bottle up his feelings very much (except anger). She came unannounced and took him by surprise. Was it possible that Inuyasha was afraid that she would leave her again? Was it possible he was acting like this to make himself believe that she was just an ordinary friend so maybe when she _did _leave again; he wouldn't feel the pain again? She remembered his face very clearly that day; shadowed, emotionless…a glimmer of hurt in his golden eyes? She wasn't completely positive about that.

Kagome sighed. "Maybe…" she said. Sango smiled. "Irony sucks Sango" Kagome said while smirking bitterly. "You know you should become a therapist Sango…" Kagome suggested.

"A therapist?"

"A person who counsels a person about their life or emotions" Kagome said explaining.

"I see. Well, I think I'll stick to killing demons, more fun" she said as she stood up. She started walking a few steps. "You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here a bit" Kagome replied. Sango nodded and headed towards there new campsite. She stared at her reflection in the pond. Here she was trying to get back together with her good friends when instead she screwed it up by getting already showing bad judgment. She sighed, frustrated.

"Hey…"

Kagome jumped up, startled when his strong back met with hers. She turned her head sideways and he did the same. She stared at his golden orbs, mesmerized in them, before shaking her head and leaning towards the pond again.

"Hey" she replied casually.

"I'm sorry…for my behavior…earlier…" Inuyasha mumbled but she heard him loud and clear. He wanted to get to the point before future trouble stir up. Wow…an apology from _him. _Very rare. She didn't even know if he really meant it.

"And…I mean it this time" Inuyasha continued as if reading her mind. Her eyes widened at first but then returned to normal. She was about to retort something but held it, not wanting to cause any more trouble. She would save it for later.

"I'm sorry too…for everything."

They sat in silence. Aura of awkwardness was around them heavily.

Inuyasha then spoke. "Are…you going to come back?" he quietly murmured.

The question confirmed her thoughts a few moments ago. It added a great percentage to the thought that he _is _afraid of her leaving again.

"I have to leave now and then because of you know…mama. She doesn't know that I'm here right now"

"Oh…where is she?" he asked in curiosity.

"She's in a trip. She takes care of these rich person's children" Kagome answered.

"So…you_ will _stay?" Inuyasha pressed.

His questions were annoying so far, but it made her feel like she was special to him. She smiled. "I will come and go now and then, but for sure I'll come back again"

"Good" he said turning to see her fully.

"You could come over too, when I say it's okay of course"

"Okay" he said accepting the offer. "Can we go back to camp now?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." She stood up, him doing the same. They walked forward in silence, and moments later Inuyasha slid his hand over to hers. She turned her head over to meet his and saw the red hue in his cheeks. She giggled softly which resulted in him flushing five shades of red now. He growled in annoyance and irritation but still didn't let go.

'_Wow…I guess something's did change…'

* * *

_

A/n: All done! What do you think? Please let me know in your review! Yeah I know, title is gay, couldn't think of a better one.


	3. Miroku's and Kagome's Plan's

**A/n: **Thanks for the 17reviews so far. Really appreciate it. I forgot to about the first chapter review responces. Sorry!

Here they are

**Blackrose Kitsune: **Thanks. I'll read them soon. :)

**mystlady: **Yeah i know it is but eh...some stories _has _to to have some kinda original ness to it. But i want to make mines a little different. How? I don't know yet. (sweat drops)

meGGO: Uh...i don't think you'll be able to do that. (laughs nervously) My grandpa is dead.Wellboth of them are. I have only one grandparent, and thats my grandmom from my dad's side but i know you were just joking. )

Hikari Lady: Haha...no I'm not offended. Your just being a teensy weensy bit dramatic. Haha

imhotyournot9357: Yeah...i did that.

**Everyone else thanks! Including from second chapter!**

Eternal's shadow

Josh

xoxSaMxox

**Amme Moto**

Lil Red

Shangxian10

**Serenity mewoth**

**kag-15-neko**

**Enjie Yekcam **

_**

* * *

**_

_**§**_ _Silent Affair **§**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_An Inuyasha and Kagome Romance_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_By: SetoxSerenity4ever_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**ChApTeR tHrEe: Miroku's and Kagome's plan's**

"Now what?" Inuyasha grumbled. The group was lying down on the green grass, digesting Kagome's food.

She shrugged and closed her eyes. "Just take a nap…"

Inuyasha grunted. "You know I kinda liked it when we went hunting for jewel shards. At least there was action"

Kagome sat up. "You call fun, facing eye to eye with death!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's better than sitting here and doing nothing…" Inuyasha retorted, also sitting up. Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped back down.

"Take a nap…" she said lazily. She closed her eyes.

"Yeah Inuyasha" Sango encouraged also. Inuyasha ignored them and continued sitting.

"Since we're the only one's up, let's play Inuyasha!" Shippou said as he went to Kagome's backpack, rummaging through her things. "What's this Kagome?" Shippou asked, examining the blue disk. Kagome opened an eye and looked Shippou's way.

"It's a Frisbee, you need players. You throw it to the other player and they try to catch it.

"Come on Inuyasha! Let's play" Shippou said, tugging Inuyasha's pants. "PLEASE!" he whined tugging harder.

Inuyasha growled and got up reluctantly. "I guess its better then nothing"

Shippou threw the Frisbee, like he would throw his top and Inuyasha caught it. He then threw it back. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked cute when fetching for the disk. She sighed and lay back down.

"You know, that looks like fun. I think I'll join them" Sango said, getting up.

'_Finally, peace…'_

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, hovering over her face by inches. Kagome cracked open and eye and blushed. Within moments she regained her composure and glared. With one hand she pushed the monk's face away. "Sorry" Miroku said quickly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, very much annoyed. It looks like she wasn't going to get her peace.

"Um…could you help me with something?"

"Hm…?"

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Sango pondered aloud, holding the Frisbee in her hand. 

"Hey Sango! Throw it here" Inuyasha barked. Sango wasn't at all listening to Inuyasha's commands but instead was trying to figure out what they were doing. Miroku looked over her way and Sango immediately turned away, blushing furiously.

"SANGO! THROW IT HERE!" Inuyasha barked very loudly. She glared at the half demon and threw it like she would throw her boomerang. Inuyasha jumped but couldn't reach it. He growled when it soared over the trees. She gave a triumphant smirk when he went to chase after it.

She turned around once more and saw Miroku dragging Kagome away to a secluded place. There they talked in hushed tones.

'_What's going on here?'_

"Someone's jealous…" Shippou sang teasingly.

"I am not!" Sango countered. Shippou gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it. Unlike Inuyasha, Shippou was clear on what people had on their minds just by seeing there expressions. "I'm…just…I'm just…curious at what they're saying or doing" Sango stuttered. She looked away from Shippou's reading eyes.

* * *

Kagome giggled in amusement and appreciation of what she heard now. "Wow, after all these time, _now _you like her" Kagome said, giggling. "I think it's cute of you to ask me" 

Miroku was flushed with embarrassment. "I…I…shouldn't have asked you. I'll figure it out myself or ask someone else." Miroku said starting to head back. Kagome grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Certainly you wouldn't ask _Inuyasha_, he doesn't know how to woo a girl. He does the exact opposite. If you go to him, Sango won't go within your reach"

"How are you able to stand him then?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "This isn't about me and Inuyasha! It's about you and Sango."

"But-"

"No more about Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked at him. "It's weird, I thought you _understood _women...you claim you do"

"I understand them but Sango's different"

She nodded, fully understanding. Sango wasn't a women-in-distresstype, she was more of the aggresive type. "Now then…let's see, how to be romantic around Sango." Kagome pondered aloud.

"What do men do in your time?" Miroku asked, hoping it would help her in a way.

"Uh…hm…" Kagome pondered. "Well they give chocolate and flowers. Beautiful flowers, like roses."

"Chocolate…like the one Shippou eats? How is that romantic?"

"It's in a much better box. It presents off nice" Kagome explained and he nodded. "Another thing you can do is ask her out on a date"

"A date? The fruit?" Miroku asked, puzzled. Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's like an evening of only you two together"

"I see…" Miroku said, doing some pondering of his own.

"Miroku! Not like that!" Kagome yelled. "Goodness…I don't think you deserve Sango if you're still thinking perverted thoughts" she said rolling her eyes.

"My apologies. Please help me Kagome.What do they do then?"

"Well usually, you eat dinner together, good food of course and a good setting. You bring up a conversation with her" Kagome explained. Miroku nodded.

"What happens after dinner?"

"Take her to a romantic setting. Take a walk there and talk some more, hold her hand, if she lets you that is" she said. "Be a gentlemen Miroku" she added sternly.

Miroku nodded. "I think I understand the concept of dating now"

Kagome smiled. "Good!"

"Only thing is, _how_ do I ask Sango 'out' as you say, and _where _will I get the romantic food and setting?"

"Miroku the setting is here! There are many pretty places here. And it looks even more beautiful when its night. I'll get the food for you and the roses and chocolate. As for asking her out, just ask her to join you for dinner."

"Okay. I owe a great dept to you Kagome"

"It's okay…" she said waving her hands.

"When should I do all of this?"

Kagome shrugged. "Do you want to do it tonight?"

Miroku nodded. "That seems alright"

"Okay, but I'll have to go to my time and get some things. As for you, try to find an empty hut. You'll have you're dinner there."

Miroku nodded and hugged Kagome. She blushed. "Thank you Kagome for helping me!"

Kagome pushed him away. "Yeah sure. Just don't do that again…" Kagome said nervously.

* * *

"That monk…" Inuyasha growled seeing them. "What's he up to?" 

"You mean what are _they _up to?" Sango rephrased for Inuyasha.

"Both of you are jealous freaks" Shippou muttered. He covered his head immediately expecting a hit, but no hit came. "Huh-Ow! Inuyasha!" Shippou wailed as he gingerly touched the bump on his head.

"Serves you right"

"Let's go back" Sango suggested but didn't wait for their response. She took off anyway. The demons shrugged and followed anyways.

When they arrived, Kagome quickly rushed up to the three. "I'm going back to my time for some things. I'll be back soon okay? I'm going to leave my backpack here incase you guys get hungry. Miroku said he's going to find a place for us to stay"

"You're leaving already?" Shippou whined. She crouched down to his level.

"I'll be back today Shippou" she said. She hugged him and gave him a soft smile.

"How are you going to find us then?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's where you come in Inuyasha! You're coming with me!" Kagome answered easily. She smiled brightly. He frowned however and crossed his arms.

"And if I don't want to?"

She now narrowed her eyes. "Then I'll sit-"

"**AHH!" **

"Oops, sorry! You know I didn't mean that!" Kagome quickly said. "It's been so long since I sat you that I sorta forgot…" she said sheepishly. She pulled him of the ground and onto his feet. "Come on Inuyasha, times wasting!"

"Feh…I don't wanna be your dog" Inuyasha grumbled.

"But you are!" Kagome said laughing.

"No I ain't!"

**

* * *

**

Present Day Japan…

* * *

"What are you going to bring anyway?" Inuyasha barked angrily to her. He jumped out of the well, helping her up.

"Shh!" Kagome whispered.

"Why! I thought you're mother wasn't here!" Inuyasha barked back loudly, very much annoyed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Inuyasha…if you don't cooperate with me then I'll-"

"Sis? I thought I heard something…" Souta remarked when he saw Kagome climb out of the well. "You brought Inuyasha!" he exclaimed.

"Hey kiddo…" Inuyasha said, still very much annoyed. "You've grown" he said observing Souta's height. He was almost up to Inuyasha. He reached up to his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Souta asked.

"Beats me. Why don't you ask your sister there, the she-devil!" Inuyasha barked, pointing at Kagome angrily. "She dragged me here and threatened me with this stupid necklace!" he said tugging at the necklace.

Kagome glared. "Shut up already! You complain too much!"

"Wow…you guys reunite in one day and it looks like you guys will fall apart in one day…tsk, tsk, tsk… " Souta said shaking his head.

The grumbled and headed out the shrine. "Hey wait up!" Souta cried out.

"What do you need?" Inuyasha asked again,rage under control right now.

"A hat"

"A hat? That's why you dragged me out here-" he began but stopped when he felt it on top of his ears.

"We're going out. I can't carry all of what I'm about to buy. Let me just get some money" she said dashing to her room. He looked at the mirror that was by the door, eyeing the annoying cloth. She returned and they set off.

"See Miroku finally loves Sango-"

"Feh, my ass!" he interrupted. "He wants to sleep with her"

"Shut up! Everyone deserves a chance. Now then, see he asked me about some tips on how to woo her and all, gain her trust. I'm just going to buy some things that Sango might think as romantic"

"That'll take some time" Inuyasha commented sarcastically, grunting. They entered a flower shop, Inuyasha smelling the exotic smells that came out of the flowers. He lifted an arm, covering his nose with a sleeve. "Too much smells…" he muttered. He saw Kagome eyeing a big bouquet of roses. She lifted the price tag and her eyes grew wide.

"What's wrong?"

"Too expensive. Can you look for something smaller?"

"How about this?" he asked holding up six roses. She looked at the price and smiled.

"This will do. Good boy" she said tapping his head.

He growled. "I ain't a dog!" he barked. She giggled.

"_Sure. _And I'm not a human." She replied sarcastically.

"Are we done now?" Inuyasha asked, holding four boxes of restaurant food. One for the couple, two for Inuyasha, Shippou and Kagome, and one for Souta.

"Yes, actually no"

He groaned. "Just stay here I'll be right back" she said as she quickly went to a store. Just as quickly as she went, she came, popping a lollipop in his mouth. "Enjoy. I think you earned it"

He rolled his eyes sarcastically and started sucking on the sucker. Within minutes, they arrived at her house.

"You're staying over there!" Souta exclaimed to Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning right on the dot"

He frowned. "What if mama calls?"

"Say I was at a friend's house. Please?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Thanks for the food"

"You deserve it. You're the best little brother there is!"

"Let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha complained.

**

* * *

**

Feudal Japan…

* * *

"Do you see them?" Kagome asked.

"I smell not see" he replied dryly. Kagome looked at the sky and spotted the sunset. She groaned.

"Come on Inuyasha, fast. We have to get to them by nightfall"

"Why?"

"Because that's when the show begins!" She grinned.

**

* * *

A/n: I'm done. :) Please review! **


	4. Sqaubbles from couples

**§ **_Silent Affair _**§**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_An Inuyasha and Kagome Romance_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_By: SetoxSerenity4ever_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**ChApTeR fOuR: Squabbles from couples. **

"This is ludicrous" Inuyasha muttered grumpily as he carried the platter of food inside the hut. He blew his bangs in annoyance as he and Shippou entered the hut, finding the couple situated there, blushing furiously.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea… Miroku thought with regret. He sighed. He hadn't really expected so much. It was better to do it his ways…wasn't it? Well it didn't really work and going to Kagome was practically calling the situation desperate. This was _too_ much.

Inuyasha shoved the plate down onto the small table and left with annoyance, Shippou following suit but with opposite emotions; he actually like this 'restaurant thing' Kagome showed them. It was like a game to him. He hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder on the way out.

"This is fun isn't it Inuyasha?" Shippou chirped.

"Hardly" Inuyasha replied.

He walked over to where Kagome was; by a stream. She was currently soaking her feet in the cool waters, letting the currents massage them. He plopped down beside her and she in return beamed at him. Inuyasha turned away while Shippou snickered, seeing the crimson plastered over his cheeks.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Miroku's gonna really appreciate this" Kagome praised, her smile never wavering.

Inuyasha lay himself down onto the grass and watched overhead, seeing rays of bright gold, red, and orange starting to appear over the horizon.

"Yeah whatever" he replied gruffly.

"Well it's not whatever. It's nice to see people in love" Kagome chastised.

"Feh. All he wants is to get her in bed" Inuyasha retorted.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Kagome snapped, praise void of her face left with annoyance and anger.

"It's true!" Inuyasha defended.

"No its not!"

"What do you mean 'get her in bed'" Shippou suddenly asked. He hopped over to Kagome's lap and looked at her.

"Nothing!" both replied hastily in unison. Shippou pouted.

* * *

"Man they're worse than us" Sango commented, chuckling softly. They were both standing on a bridge that was on the river of where Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou were situated by. Both were far enough for the trio not to notice but close enough to hear Kagome and Inuyasha bicker. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku asked. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer while Sango resented. She pulled back and slapped his hand away, frowning.

"A nice, polite dinner doesn't really change my view of you _monk_" Sango said.

Miroku pouted, obviously Kagome's dinner really didn't work. Maybe it broke through her barrier defenses but not her heart.

"So what can I do to persuade you?" he whispered in her ear. Sango blushed furiously at his sudden action. His arms were on the railing, her in between, blocking any escape from him.

She breathed deeply and regained her poise. "Well first of all, you can get off me…" she hissed.

He chuckled at her antics. He thought it was cute of her to try to cover up her blush with hatred and annoyance. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's so funny!" She yelled.

At the sound of Sango yelling, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou turned towards them and watched.

"Wonder what's going on…" Shippou muttered.

"Hah! I told you he's up to no good" Inuyasha said triumphantly as if he won some sort of bet.

"Oh put a cork in it Inuyasha" Kagome hissed.

"Why don't you?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Why should I? I'm not the one rambling on and on about Miroku being a pervert!" Kagome shot back furiously. She was getting really annoyed with Inuyasha's current behavior.

"Why are you always defending him!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome blinked confused and Inuyasha immediately recoiled, cursing himself.

"What?" Kagome asked, utterly confused. "What's that has to do with anything? Are…are you…jealous?" she exclaimed, eyes slowly starting to widen.

"Feh! What of!" Inuyasha barked. He turned around and met with her curious, confused, wide eyes and immediately recoiled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, scolding herself for asking. Why bother anyway? All he is going to do is deny.

* * *

"Miroku…get OFF me! Now!" Sango screeched. "Don't make me hurt you" she warned. 

Miroku frowned, annoyed with her behavior now. At first it was amusing but now it was get downright irritating. "Sango, can you HONESTLY say you have no feelings for me!" he suddenly blurted out.

She was taken aback with his question. He hasn't been so forward with her like this; excluding the 'would you bear my children' act and so forth. This was serious. She looked down but immediately regretted it for doing so. She could imagine the snide smirk on his face when she would look up. Furious, she looked up, expecting it on his face but there was none. In fact, he was void of emotion all except one; seriousness.

She looked away from his eyes, unable to see them for afraid of falling into his emotional trap. She fidgeted with her fingers and sighed, thinking about his question now, putting her anger on the sidelines, for now.

Did she have feelings for him? At times, she would feel some tendency of jealousy when he fawned over other women. But did that mean anything? Yes…it brought up a point of if she were his girlfriend would he still do his lecherous ways? She was afraid of the results. She was afraid of…rejection, betrayal.

She bit her lip, trying to find the optimistic side in all of this. She couldn't find any at the moment. Sighing she shoved him aside and walked across the bridge to the opposite side of where Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were. Miroku watched her trail off to where the hot springs were. Sighing heavily he walked the other way, back towards their campsite.

* * *

"Something major happened…" Shippou said suddenly, breaking Inuyasha's and Kagome's silence. 

They both looked the fox's way. "Hm?" Kagome inquired. Shippou pointed a finger of where the two departed, going opposite ways. "Uh oh…this doesn't look good"

"Yeah" Shippou agreed.

Kagome stood up and stretched while Inuyasha sat there and watched.

"Hm…what are you looking at!" Kagome screeched at him.

"Nothing!" he barked hastily. He stood up and retreated back to the campsite, leaving Kagome seething with anger.

"And he calls Miroku the pervert…" Kagome muttered, flushed, even though she was wearing a long white skirt and a yellow turtle neck. She stomped off to where the hot springs where, longing for the need of a nice, warm, bath to get rid of her tired joints. "Go back to Inuyasha Shippou" she ordered gently. "It's getting late and you shouldn't be here"

"What about you?"

"I'm going to take a dip in the hot spring" Kagome said, taking a small knapsack with her.

"Hm…okay" Shippou said, running to the camp. "Come back soon Kagome!"

* * *

"Hey Sango" Kagome greeted as she swam over to where she was. She sighed comfortably and rested against the corroded rocks. 

"Hello Kagome" replied Sango. She offered her a half-hearted smile. Sighing deeply, she retreated back to her thoughts.

"So…I take it things didn't really go well with Miroku…" Kagome supposed.

The slayer shrugged and refused to meet with Kagome's eyes. "I heard you and Inuyasha fighting again. What was it about this time?" Sango asked, changing the subject.

Kagome shrugged. "Honestly I can't tell. But I think it has to do with being jealous of Miroku"

"Jealous of _Miroku_?" Sango said, scoffing, amazed the while.

"Well he sure is acting like it. He asked me 'why I was defending Miroku'. I mean what's wrong with defending someone?" Kagome half lectured, half asked to herself.

"What were you defending him about?" Sango asked, interested.

"Well, he thought Miroku was still a–" Kagome broke off, unsure of whether to tell her about Inuyasha's and her opinions about them. She didn't want to offend her. "Nevermind" Kagome said, breaking into a smile.

"Kagome! Tell me!" Sango demanded.

"Well…" Kagome looked at Sango, seeing that the she was never going to let of this. She sighed. "See Inuyasha thinks Miroku is still a pervert because he thinks Miroku only wants to get you into bed but I believe Miroku's changed and that he really does love you"

"What makes you think he loves me?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome smiled; grateful her friend really didn't go into a fit. "Well, by the way he came to _me_ for advice on tips on how love is in my era"

Sango chuckled, not realizing this before. She sighed and dipped deeper into the water. "I don't know…"

"Come on! No relationship is perfect"

"Well that's very true…you and Inuyasha aren't really hitting it off" Sango replied, smiling sardonically.

Kagome splashed her. "Inuyasha and I aren't in a relationship. We're **_far _**from a relationship Sango!" Kagome scolded while Sango laughed at her actions. She looked at Kagome who was flushed and not because of the hot water.

"Well, you go on about Miroku changing, what about Inuyasha? He's changed too in my opinion"

"Oh?" Kagome said, arching a brow. "How so?" she challenged.

"Well…he cares about you a lot"

"Hah! Sango I've been here for a day now"

"Well before you were here. He wouldn't really show it, but you can tell from that doggy look on his face that he was thinking about you, missing you" Sango replied easily while Kagome blushed.

"Hmph" Kagome said after regaining her composure. "Yeah right"

"He's hardheaded. Just give him a chance. Soften him up a bit" Sango chastised, relaxing into the warm waters now. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Stop being so hardheaded!" Kagome said with a grin as she splashed her.

* * *

"Where have they gone?" Miroku asked, concerned. He kept pacing back and forth.

"They'll be fine" Inuyasha replied grumpily. He drummed his fingers on the dirt below him, his other hand propped up against his chin. This was his way of showing concern.

"It's late and dark. I doubt they'll be able to find there way back here" Miroku said.

"They're at a hot spring" Shippou said as he took a bite of his chocolate bar that Kagome left behind.

Both men looked at him angrily. "Why didn't you inform us earlier Shippou?" Miroku asked steadily, trying very hard not to show his anger.

"You never asked me" Shippou replied.

Inuyasha bonked him on the head and stood up. "That place is dangerous at night. Why do you think we have camp way out here!" Inuyasha lectured angrily.

"I-I didn't know!" Shippou whined as he rubbed his head soothingly.

"Come on Miroku"

They walked over to the bridge and crossed it, being aware of anything that might have been there.

"Stupid plants" Inuyasha muttered as lead the way, cutting the long grass and with his claws.

"How did they get pass this place?" Miroku pondered.

"Hey…" Inuyasha suddenly said as he stopped. "Where's Shippou?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"No! He was with you!"

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "This night is not faring well"

* * *

"I like this material. It's very soft" Sango commented as she wrapped herself with one of Kagome's towels. Fortunately, Kagome had brought her knapsack along for her bath.

"I'll buy you some when I get back home—" Kagome said but stopped abruptly when hearing noises. "Did you hear something" she said when hearing rustling bushes and breaking of twigs.

"Yes. Be on guard Kagome" Sango told.

"With what!" Kagome hissed.

"Um…rocks! Here! It's the only weapon we have"

The rustling became more dire and ominous, becoming louder and louder with every passing second until they saw a little, furry object pop out.

"Shippou!" Both said in unison.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!" Shippou said ecstatically as he jumped onto Kagome. He frowned. "What are you wearing?" he asked, indicating Kagome's towels.

"Something that will dry us off" Kagome explained.

"Shippou, where's Inuyasha and Miroku then?" Sango asked.

"Uh—" He looked behind him expecting them there but didn't see. "I think I lost them on the way. But I don't get how. It was a dirt trail…" he trailed off, pondering.

"We better get dressed then—" Kagome said quickly but stopped when seeing two figures emerge from the bushes, both disgruntled and dirty from the plants and bushes they shoved through. She shrieked when seeing them, Sango following suit.

Without thinking both threw there rocks at them, without bothering to see who it was.

"Hey, HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Inuyasha growled. He blocked some easily, but at times not so fortunate when getting hit on the head.

When hearing Inuyasha's voice Kagome immediately stopped. "Inuyasha?"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU—" He yelled but stopped immediately when seeing the sight of Kagome. She looked so…vulnerable. He stood there, mouth open, speechless, Miroku following suit, looking at Sango instead.

Kagome was flushed, Sango also, from embarrassment to anger.

"**SIT**!"

"**AHH**!"

"**MONK!" **

"**Wait Sango, before you throw those rocks at me—ahh!**"

"Whoa…what a day" Shippou muttered softly.

"And he says what's the matter with me! That perve! Stupid dog!" Kagome muttered as she stomped off, Sango following suit, muttering curses under her breath.

**

* * *

A/n:** Yay done! Sorry it took so long. I would respond to reviews but I got this e-mail that said that says you can't respond to reviews otherwise that story will get removed or something. So they're making some sort of petition. I don't want to take riskes.(shrugs) Sorry. Please review! 


	5. Storm

**§ **_Silent Affair _**§**

-

-

-

-

-

An Inuyasha and Kagome Romance

-

-

-

-

-

By Seto x Serenity4ever

-

-

-

-

-

**ChAPtER fIvE:** **Storm**

"Do you think we were too hard on them?" Kagome asked Sango from behind a large oak tree. She fidgeted with drying her hair. When done, she relaxed her tired arms. She let a wry grin appear when hearing the demon slayer scoff in reply.

"Hardly"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of all the women in the feudal era, Sango was the toughest she met, especially since she came back. It's as if she made another barrier of toughness.

It was scary.

Kagome was also tough in her own little ways (the power of her 'sit' command) but not as tough as Sango. Sango was tough physically and mentally and Kagome admired that. There were times Sango was sensitive but she denied it often.

Kagome wished that Sango wouldn't be so hard on Miroku. She wished Sango could give him a chance already and not think otherwise of his intentions. Maybe she was being naïve about Miroku but something in her gut told her that he really has changed. He _really_ wanted her.

She leaned against the tree and sighed.

'_Maybe I should stop meddling already and have them work it out…………yeah right' _

She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Shippou asked from a distance. He jumped into her arms.

"Nothing" she replied. She stepped out of the tree's trunk and headed towards Inuyasha and Miroku who were conversing quietly. Immediately they stopped upon her arrival.

She frowned and looked at them. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing" Inuyasha snarled. He crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"What's wrong with you?" She received a low growl.

"Where is Sango Kagome?" Miroku asked, deciding to change the subject. The atmosphere around them was thick with hatred and questioning.

"She's still changing" Kagome replied.

Kagome went over to where Inuyasha was sitting and sat beside him.

'_He's probably mad about the whole sit thing' _

She decided it was best to leave him be for a while. Kagome shivered as the night wind made goose bumps appear on her delicate skin. She squeezed Shippou tightly, seeking his furry tail for warmth. Looking up at the sky, she gasped. Thick rain clouds were descending over them.

"It's so cold! Let's go back to camp!" Shippou cried out.

"That's a good idea. Why don't you and Inuyasha go back to camp?"

"And what about you" Kagome asked. "And Shippou?"

"We'll stay here until Sango gets here, along with Kilala"

"But I want to go with Kagome!"

"Shippou stay…" Inuyasha ordered. "Just in case" he added. Miroku rolled his eyes heavenward.

"But—"

"_Stay" _Inuyasha barked while gritting his teeth.

A thunderclap boomed over them ravenously adding effect to Inuyasha's command. Shippou blinked nervously.

'_Did Inuyasha do that?' _

"Okay" the young fox demon said reluctantly. Inuyasha walked off without another word, Kagome trailing behind him closely.

"Kilala should go with you to…" Miroku stated. "…Just in case"

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha? Are you mad at me for the s— I mean well...you know…" she trailed off. She looked at him with her most wide-eyed brown eyes. He crossed his arms and looked forward, looking at her face from the corner of his eyes. His golden eyes retreated to the scenery in front of them when seeing how much vulnerability those chocolate brown eyes held. 

He grunted.

"Inuyasha…" she trailed off. She looked at the swaying grass below them. Her return might have made things worse. Biting her lip, she looked up, trying to talk to him again but was met with his silver hair instead. She sputtered when some caught in her mouth.

"What are you trying to do now? Eat my hair?" Inuyasha dryly asked.

She frowned and went in front of him a bit, sighing. _'At least he talked to me…'_

She kept quiet and inched closer to him, grabbing his hand. Strangely, they were the only warm thing in this weather. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and saw a distinctive blush across his cheeks. Or was that the cold weather they were suddenly facing?

She shrugged softly and looked ahead also.

The winds became intolerable now and she couldn't help but yank her hand away and hug herself to warmth, grabbing Kilala when seeing she couldn't move. She squeaked maintain the wind.

"Come on" Without a word he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on his back getting to jump when something enormous object hit them. Startled, Inuyasha crashed into the ground, Kagome also falling not too far away from him. She groaned when feeling the hard impact of the cold earth underneath her. She sat up slowly, wincing when feeling the burning sensation starting to appear. Closing her eyes, she prevented tears from leaking out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out to her. She looked up and gasped at the enormous centipede looming above her. Déjà vu struck her suddenly.

'_Just like the first time I came here…' _

Kilala transformed into her true form growling at the rising demon. She flew upwards, hissing at the enormous insect.

"_You yield the jewel sssshard," _it hissed at her slowly, ignoring Kilala's threats. All Kagome could do is stare at its wide mouth, saliva dripping down the demon's chin with every word it hissed ravenously. When was the last time she saw something monstrous? Too long ago and she was acquainted with one to soon. To be frank, Kagome hadn't expected this to happen again. What was she thinking?

She tried standing up but failed, tumbling to the ground in pain. She bit her lip, whimpering softly at the pain on her hip that was continuously growing.

"**IRON REVERSE SOUL STEALER!**"

With a strangled cry the demon stepped backwards. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to make a corpse out of it. The demon hissed violently at Inuyasha, Inuyasha following suit.

"You…stay…away…from her…" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome collapsed unable to take the pain. She cocked her head to her side watching the battle that was about to take place in front of her. She felt so useless in her position. Willing herself to sit up at least, she began to observe the hatred between these demons.

Inuyasha's hands were bared ready to strike again.

"_Get out of my way half demon!" _

Kilala took the moment to strike, breathing out fire. The centipede retaliated quickly by whipping its enormous tail at her, sending the cat demon flying backwards. She hit the ground roughly and soon returned to its original form.

Inuyasha's growling became more intense and Kagome was sure Inuyasha was going to turn into his demonic form any minute. She gulped unconsciously.

Reaching for his sheath, Inuyasha grabbed the fang and watched arrogantly as the sword began to swirl with a white hue.

Kagome sighed softly; at least he was still himself. She groaned when feeling the pain becoming intolerable now. Unconsciously, she grabbed for her side applying great pressure to the now bloody wound.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you" Inuyasha growled. "Same goes for you Kilala"

Even in her world of pain, she willed herself to smile softly. A drop fell by her side and she looked up, seeing as the dark clouds closely above them. She closed her eyes, awaiting the downpour and within seconds, it came.

"**WIND SCAR!**"

A swerve of lighting made tracks on the ground, heading straight for the centipede. The centipede slithered away but not quickly enough. With one last cry, it fell to the ground in a heap flesh and slime.

Kilala ran over to Inuyasha and jumped on his shoulder.

The sky also gave off its own lightning, reacting with Inuyasha's sword. Without waiting for his victory to sink in, Inuyasha rushed to Kagome, quickly scooping her up into his arms gently. Worry filled his eyes as he saw her unconscious. What kept him from getting a breakdown was the soft rising of her chest. There still was a chance. Growling, he soared over the trees with every jump he took, knowing only one place that would take care of her here.

* * *

"Come on" Sango said quickly. The three of them were running, seeking for shelter from the raging wind and rain. 

"What took you so long anyway!" Miroku yelled.

"Not now Miroku!" Sango replied with furious eyes.

Shippou shook his head. Whether it was rain or shine, these two would never get along; at least, Sango would never get along with Miroku. He sighed, forgetting about them for the moment and concentrating to where they would camp out for the time being. He gasped when seeing their little hut being blown away.

"We'll have to find somewhere else to stay!" Miroku cried out, also taking notice of the blown hut.

"Argh…I can't see or smell anything in this rain!" Shippou cried out. "Hey wait! Look there's some kind of shrine there!" he cried out, pointing his wet finger at the location. Indeed there was and it seemed to be holding out very much against the rain. Large trees were by its side, giving off protection from the rain.

"Let's go!" Sango cried out.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry for the late update! I know I've been putting of this story for a loooooooooooooooooooong time. TOO long in fact. One reason is because I was stuck entirely with this chapter, some how I managed to get an inspiration. I don't know how. And the other reason is because of High school. T-T I hate it. It's kinda a short chapter but please review anyway! 


	6. The aftermath

**

* * *

**

§ _Silent Affair _**§**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_An Inuyasha and Kagome Romance _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_By: SetoxSerenity4ever_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**ChApTeR SiX: The aftermath**

Inuyasha quickly leaped over the trees, ignoring the tremendous downpour that gave no mercy towards them. He looked at Kagome's form, which was covered securely with his red haori, Kilala being under it also. He sniffed the air, careful as not to get the rain inside his sharp nose.

'_I can't smell anything in this damn rain!' _

Vivid golden eyes were shining with worry and frustration as he continued to look about for Kaede's village. Kaede is a priestess and an excellent person he knew who could deal with severe injuries. The village was large and visible, but at the moment, hope was lost for seeking it.

Emitting a cry of frustration, he stopped suddenly, breathing heavily. Rain and trees blurred his vision and he wanted to tear everything apart. He lifted the haori enough to see Kagome's ghastly, pale face.

He was running out of time.

Jumping up again, he searched in desperation for Kaede's village. Too many scents were clouding his sense of smell. He would have to find another way to save Kagome or at least get shelter.

Luck dawned upon him suddenly as he saw a clearing up ahead.

'_A CAVE!'_

Leaping faster than before, he rushed into the clearing of the small cave. He looked around, seeing that it provided enough space for him to get them out of the rain. He went near the end of the wall, lifting his haori and setting it down for Kagome to rest on, not before grabbing the yellow backpack that was on her.

Kilala leapt of Kagome gently, going towards Inuyasha, limping slightly on one foot. Inuyasha took note and rummaged through the backpack for the first aid kit as Kagome called it, knowing it would provide help for their wounds.

He opened it and looked at all the objects the box contained; a spray filled with alcohol, bandages, a needle and string, and much more necessities.

He looked at the items, bewildered, not knowing which to use. He grabbed the spray bottle and bandages, knowing that Kagome has used the devices many times on village men, women and on them.

He looked at Kilala and motioned her to come over. Hesitantly, he sprayed her injured leg and winced when Kilala hissed in pain.

"Kilala!" he cried out, alarmed. "Argh! I need help!" he cried out without thinking. He grabbed the bandages and delicately wrapped them around the cat's leg, seeing that after a few moments, the cat purred and nestled right next to Kagome. He blinked and asked how the cat was feeling and in response, he received a satisfied, lazy purr.

The half demon grinned and hastily grabbed the spray bottle and bandages', tending to Kagome's wound. In instinct, he dabbed the blood away until he was met with her wound and skin. He looked at the spray and sprayed the wound. He saw her face wince for a second before returning to its normal composure. He sighed and wrapped the bandage securely around her waist gently. When done, he wiped the sweat that was dotting his eyebrows and leaned against the wall beside Kagome's head, sighing in relief.

"Oi…what a pain that was…" he looked at Kagome who seemed to be sleeping now. Immediately, his bangs shadowed his eyes, covering the worry and guilt that held them. Once or twice, his golden eyes sneaked a quick glance at her before recoiling into his lap. "For a day you came…and you're already hurt" He stroked her cheek before closing his eyes, trying to find peace in sleep.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou...

"Shippou, how are you holding up?" Miroku asked he dried himself with towels.

"Alright" Shippou replied as he shook himself. Sango smiled.

"Thank god we found this place," Sango stated as she examined the shrine house.

Behind the shrine Shippou spotted was a neighborhood of small houses that the owners graciously offered to them. They provided them necessities to be comfortable and dry before trotting of to their own separate compartment, leaving them alone.

"I just hope Inuyasha, Kagome and Kilala are alright," Sango mumbled as she plopped down on a futon. She let her head slouch on her hands. "The hut was blown away…so where did they go?" she thought aloud worriedly.

"Rest assured Sango, Inuyasha knows how to take care of himself so I'm sure he'll be able to take care of Kagome and Kilala. I'm sure they're fine" He flashed a small grin at her while her head and hair drooped, covering her blush.

'_He knows what to say at times like this…' _

At this thought, she smiled. Her head went up as she felt Miroku's pat her back. "They'll be okay. We just have to have a little faith"

Sango nodded in agreement but stopped as he felt the lecherous hand go downward to its familiar spot, stoking it. Growling in annoyance, she stood up and glared at him. Miroku recoiled, his hand unconsciously going up to his cheek, waiting for the said slap, closing his eyes at the while… but it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw Sango still in front of her, angry tears flowing down her cheeks.

"_Monk…" _

At this Miroku looked bewildered. He looked for escape but found none. He wished Shippou would come to, but he was fast asleep, lying in the corner of the room. "Sango…" he muttered. Her fist was curled up tightly, its paleness coming through. "I'm…I'm…"

"_Shut up!" _She hissed. "Enough is enough…I'm TIRED of your lecherous ways! Slapping you isn't working or neither is threatening you. Do you once consider what is going through my head!"

At this, Miroku gaped at her. Never had he seen Sango so open with words. She was one who kept all in emotions in check, hiding them in the depths of her mind instead. He stood up and faced her, reaching for her face but his hand was quickly slapped away. She wiped her face, glaring at him with blazing eyes.

"So what is going on in your mind? I can never tell" he calmly replied.

She crossed her arms and went to the opposite side of the room where another futon was and sulked, putting the covers over her. Miroku followed her and sat down next to her.

"Sango—"

"Shut up!"

"Understand something…" he waited for a rebuttal but found none. He spoke in a low tone. "…I care about you…" A snort soon followed from the slayer. Ignoring her he continued. "…A lot…enough to love you, yet you resist me and I can't accept that anymore. Naraku is defeated so my life is not in danger of being short. I'm…free from death and burdens. But I'm still seeking someone to bear my child…and I want you to be the mother"

Sango sat up and crossed her arms, leveling her eyes with his sapphire ones. "Liar"

"You know I wouldn't lie"

Again another snort followed. Rolling his eyes, he replied, "To you..."

"I still don't believe you. Why do you want a child so badly anyway?"

"To start a generation who hasn't been cursed with the wind tunnel,"

"Yeah well…you're going to be a bad father. You're going to leave the mother –and the mother is _not_ going to be me— and go for another women, and another, and another—"

"Sango, I may be lecherous but I won't deceive my wife in _that_ sort of way"

Glaring one last look, she plopped back down and tried to drift of to sleep. Miroku sighed and stood up, going back to Sango's original futon before drifting off to sleep also.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kilala…

Inuyasha's furry ears wiggled when hearing Kagome mutter incoherent words in her sleep. He blinked twice before rubbing his eyes with a hand. He looked lazily over to Kilala, seeing the feline dozing off comfortably.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome muttered breathlessly. A groan soon followed.

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he looked outside warily, seeing shimmer of sunlight trying to get through the endless rain. It was morning now but the rain never ceased throughout the night. Inuyasha growled lowly. The rain was soothing and it helped him get through the night, leaving his mind at peace at moments when he wasn't thinking of Kagome's welfare but right now, he wanted to get back to camp…and get Kagome back home.

It took restless moments during the rainy night to make this decision. Now the decision was simple…she can't come back. It was too dangerous. Her mother was right.

He looked at her now content sleeping form, sighing in retreat. One jewel shard caused her to suffer greatly during the past few hours, imagine the obstacles she would have to face as they went on, maybe facing demons of greater strength than the last one or even Naraku.

He huffed quietly, as much as he wanted her here with him, by _his_ side only, it wouldn't be possible. Sure they had faced worse long before but he didn't want her to face such adventures anymore of where suffering and internal pain; worry and conflict, would follow. Kagome deserved a peaceful life not such a dangerous one.

Kilala's purring snapped Inuyasha out of his musings. He blinked and looked at the cat, greeting it with a slight smile. Kilala purred in return, stretching her legs.

"Morning Kilala"

The cat scratched itself before walking around, exploring the small cave's surroundings. The sound of Inuyasha's stomach growling echoed throughout the cave walls. Face flushed, Inuyasha hastily looked away. He rummaged through Kagome's knapsack, trying desperately to find some food but in the end found none. Before he knew it, Kilala transformed, flying out the cave.

He didn't bother protesting, knowing for a fact that Kilala was going to get food. Scratching his head, he turned to look at Kagome, startled when her eyes stared back at him.

"Morning" she whispered. She cracked a smile for him.

Shaking his head, he managed to reply. "Hey…how're you feeling?"

She struggled to get up, Inuyasha helping her along the way, until she was in a sitting position. "Thanks…I feel better, just a little sore"

"Good. You should rest though"

She shook her head. "No…I'm done resting" She turned away, looking at the entrance of the cave, hugging Inuyasha's haori around her fragile frame tightly. Taking notice of her shivering, he stood up, stretching his legs and arms to their limits before glancing at her.

"I'll go get some firewood, you stay here. Don't move," he ordered gently.

Kagome nodded in return while Inuyasha took off quickly, dashing through the trees rapidly, taking no time to waste a minute.

Kagome sighed and leaned against the moss-covered walls of the cave.

'_How long have I been out?' _

She looked about seeing no one there. Was it only she and Inuyasha? The thought made her blush. It would be nice, just the two of them, not that she minded the others but just having a moment with him was incredible. She sighed and shook her head.

'_Now's not the time to think about such things' _

She reached for her backpack, hugging it, seeking any sort of comfort and warmth she could drain from it. Positioning herself carefully, she relaxed until she felt the familiar form of the jewel chard in her pocket. She reached for it, dragging it out. It glimmered slightly.

'_All for this…'_

She sighed. The feudal era was beautiful and so peaceful, unlike current day Tokyo where everything was a ruckus and stressful. Only one thing in this era put a dent in the relaxing, comforting atmosphere: greedy, savagely demons. She frowned. It just wouldn't end. She wasn't thinking all demons were bad, just the ones that had the lust to cause pain and suffering without a thought.

She smiled ironically, remembering to a time when she first met Inuyasha. Inuyasha had tried to kill her for the jewel. At first, she would have turned back around and get away from him as soon as possible, yet a gut feeling told her not to. He wasn't what he appeared to be. The gut feeling told her to confront him and stand up for herself. The gut feeling turned out to be right in the end.

Inuyasha stepped into the cave moments later, seeing Kagome into another one of her musings. Her eyes darted up to his looking at him blankly. Without a word he started the fire. Once it was done, he settled off to the far adjacent corner of the room. She looked at him quizzically, questioning him.

"Inu…yasha?"

His eyes darted over to hers. "What is it?"

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" she asked timidly.

"I just thought you need your space," he answered.

"No I'm fine. Come here…please"

He eyed her warily, hiding the emotions in his face. Reluctantly, he sat besides her, staring at the campfire. Her hand curled up against his and her head relaxed comfortably against his shoulder. "I hope I wasn't a burden," she muttered.

"Never" he murmured as he let his head relax against the wall.

She smiled as she felt her heart leap. It's been so long since they have been in a moment where they weren't arguing about idiotic things. She closed her eyes, savoring it.

Inuyasha sighed softly, seeing as it was harder to get rid of the emotions that just wanted her here forever. Worry for her safety kept alarming him that he shouldn't push it too far of where he would never let her go. He had to let her go, for her safety. It didn't matter at the moment that he _needed_ her with him. The year without her was in misery and quiet. It was plain boring and depressing without her. He didn't know if he could face that state again. Both days he felt his heart leap in excitement and happiness. Never had he faced such content in the past year. Little did he know that Kagome felt the same way…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stared at him with her eyes, her face never lifting off his broad shoulder. "…I sense worry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kagome"

"Liar" she uttered coldly with a frown. She sat up straight and crossed her arms, now pouting. "What's bugging you Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine Kagome" He flashed her a smile. Unfortunately it didn't work.

Her cheeks were puffy and red, eyes glaring at him. Now he let out a genuine smile. _'She's cute when she's mad' _

Shaking his head mentally, he turned back around to face the fire. "Inuyasha" she whined, clutching his arm. "What's wrong? Is it something that I did? What is it!"

"Relax Kagome; it's not your fault"

"Ah hah!" He jumped at her sudden yell. "There is something wrong but it's not my fault! So whose fault is it?"

Staring at the fire intensely, he kept quiet. Sighing with a grunt, Kagome cocked her head, letting him go at the while, frowning. His eyes were staring at her from the corners, begging her to clutch onto him again…at least for this last time. As soon as she went home, he would block the well. Simple as that. He felt her head droop against his shoulder heavily.

"Kagome?" he ventured worriedly.

She stared at him with weary. "Sorry…I'm just…so…"

"Rest already" he ordered firmly yet gently.

Without another word, he wrapped his right arm around her injured waist gently, letting her head rest against his shoulder. She didn't protest even if she was angry with him at the moment. For now she curled up against him, her eyes open midway. She didn't want to fall asleep.

Both jumped startlingly when Kilala entered the cake with fish in one side of her mouth and sticks on the other. She dropped them beside Inuyasha and transformed into her original form, shaking off water near the entrance of the cave.

Silently he reached for the fish and started preparing them for the fire. Moments later he handed them out to the two.

Inuyasha took savage bites from the fish while Kilala and Kagome nibbled on it. Kagome rolled her eyes.

He stopped and looked at Kagome, fish still in his mouth. Chewing for a few seconds he gulped it down. "What?"

"Nothing" she said, smiling.

Kilala purred and stretched going into a sleeping position seconds later.

"You're still not done?"

Kagome looked at her half eaten fish while staring at Inuyasha's three finished ones. "I eat slow," she said, shrugging. Kagome looked out the cave, it stopped raining and the sun was shining to its full extent.

* * *

Sango was the first to wake moments ago. She yawned and tried to rub the sleep and fatigue that drowned her body. Seconds later she was stretching and on her way outward, not before checking if the others were still inside. It seemed Miroku wasn't. Shrugging she made her way outside, being greeted by the warm glory of the sun. The day looked so beautiful after a rain. She wondered how the others were doing; hoping Kilala was all right, as well as Kagome and Inuyasha. Last she saw them, Kagome was injured. She hoped she was all right.

Looking around, she saw that most of the surroundings were in an atmosphere of flowers. The air was filled with lovely aromas, strong and soft, all mixed into a mix of tranquility. Nothing could ruin the moment.

"Oh Miroku!"

Sango snapped out of her musings and cocked her head sharply towards the direction of the shrill, female, young voice. She blinked, now remembering the events of last night in a blurry. Her face flushed; what was she thinking? How in the world could she have blurted out all those things…how she felt? And how could she cry!

This wasn't like her. What triggered her to word out how she felt? Sure the gang could feel she was mad at him at times when being lecherous (and Kagome knew when she was feeling disappointed at times) but now Miroku knew more than she wanted him to know. He knew her as an angry, feisty woman who detested his lecherous behavior. Now…he knew her as not only that but a more sensitive women. She sulked.

"I'm coming!"

She hid near a nearby tree, watching as he went over to the women who called him. At this she frowned. Why was she doing this? She knew what was coming next so why confirm his actions by secretly watching him? She shook her head and started heading towards their compartment.

"Could you please help restore some of the flowers? The rain yesterday practically blew them out of their soil and half of them are drowned from the weight of the rain"

"Of course"

Sango stopped and cocked her head, watching the two, studying them. Her body would not correspond to what she was thinking. The girl was young like her, having shiny brown hair that ended to her shoulder blades as well as a slim figure. Her eyes were emerald and they reflected off in the sun. Her complexion was peachy and cute. She was beautiful; Sango would at least admit that.

As she watched the two, she took note that Miroku made no move that would terrify the women, in other words, he was being a gentleman around her, a true one. Never once had he touched her in a sensual way. All he did was remain focused in the task that he was told to do. A small smile crept up to her face unwittingly.

* * *

**A/n: **Yay I am done. Sorry for the late update. I haven't updated this story in about four months. I'm trying to update my stories by how long it is since I have updated. Next on the list is To be the dog. Thanks for the reviews you have given me on this story! Much appreciated. Please review! 


End file.
